Independencia
by all roads lead to Rome
Summary: Tras todo lo ocurrido en "A espaldas del mundo", a Kyoya y al Host Club aún les queda un gran camino por delante.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola de nuevo! Por mucho que escribiera sobre Ouran en otras historias echaba de menos a los personajes que tenía de _A espaldas del mundo_, así que he decidido rescatarlos y escribir muchas de las cosas que se me quedaron en el tintero y poco a poco se me iban ocurriendo pero realmente no tenían lugar en la historia._

_Supongo que si no te has leído _A espaldas del mundo_ muchas de estas mini-historias no tendrán sentido, aunque algunas creo que quizás se puedan leer de todas maneras. Así que ya avisados, sólo me queda dar las gracias por leer, pedir disculpas por cualquier falta de ortografía que se me haya escapado y recordar que, al fin y al cabo, estos personajes no son míos sino de Bisco Hatori._

* * *

La música que sonaba en el salón mientras hacía su proyecto para clase estaba tan alta que casi no oyó los ya familiares golpes en la puerta. Corriendo, se levantó de la silla y sin siquiera ponerse los zapatos abrió la puerta y saltó sobre el paquete que había en el umbral, asomándose al pasillo del edificio. No viendo a nadie, volvió a entrar en casa y corrió por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación donde se asomó por la única ventana que daba a la calle. Después de varios minutos de estar buscando a alguien sospechoso, Kyoya se bajó del alféizar y suspiró resignado, recordando que había dejado la puerta abierta volvió allí y se quedó mirando el paquete que antes había ignorado.

Esta extraña situación había estado pasando ya durante un par de semanas: tres golpes en la puerta, cuando abría no había nadie, pero un paquete marrón le estaba esperando allí. La primera vez no se preocupó en abrirlo, sino que lo tiró a la basura pensando que la prensa quería sacar algo jugoso de la situación (desde que se mudó de la mansión Otori se había encontrado con más de un periodista en la puerta de su casa, esperando a que llegara y bombardeándole a preguntas sobre su supuesta "independencia"). Pero esta era ya la sexta vez que se había encontrado el paquete, así que no pudo resistir y con el máximo cuidado quitó el papel, rezando en su cabeza para que no fuera ni una bomba ni un animal salvaje (miedos irracionales, pero que en ese momento le hicieron dudar de si seguir abriendo el papel). Al final, apartó el embalaje para descubrir... comida.

Una caja llena de comida, carne en salsa, empanadas, shushi, verduras... e incluso un par de recortes de revista con recetas sencillas.

Kyoya se quedó mirando la caja de comida sorprendido: ¿quién le manda comida? ¿Por qué? Iba a tirarla a la basura cuando el olor de la carne en salsa llegó hasta él.

-Ahh... Salsa picante -se limitó a decir, pero su estómago eligió ese momento para dar su opinión y rugió (sí, rugió, no hay otra palabra para tal sonido) de tal forma que Kyoya se detuvo camino de la papelera. En realidad no es que pasara hambre: había aprendido a cocinar bastantes cosas, aunque muy simples, y Haruhi hacía unos platos exquisitos siempre que el Host Club iba a cenar a casa... pero la mayoría de veces Kyoya optaba por hacer comida precocinada o pedía unas pizzas que, por mucho que quisiera, no llegaba a estar tan buenas como la que comía en la mansión Otori. Una de las pocas cosas que echaba de menos, la comida.

Pero el olor que salía de la caja... El timbre de su casa sonó en ese momento, y pulsando el botón del micrófono preguntó quién era.

-¡Isuzu! -contestó alegremente la chica desde el portal de abajo- ¿Me dejas pasar?

-Sube y mientras me lo pienso -bromeó Kyoya, abriéndole la puerta del edificio y dirigiéndose a la de su apartamento. Cuando abrió, Isuzu estaba saliendo del ascensor.

-Sigo preguntándome cómo podéis ser tan vagos de subir a un primer piso en ascensor -comentó Kyoya, besando a Isuzu y cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

-Awww... cuando estés todo el día bailando de un lado a otro de la habitación entenderás lo cansada que estoy... ¿Qué es esto? ¿Has hecho comida? ¿A ver?-preguntó Isuzu mirando la caja que Kyoya aún tenía en la mano. Sin siquiera esperar a que Kyoya contestase cogió una de las empanadas y se la echó a la boca.

-¡No, Isuzu! -exclamó Kyoya, haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara- ¿Y si están envenenadas?

Ella le miró con cara rara mientras masticaba, parecía que iba a decir algo cuando de repente se tapó la boca y Kyoya vio cómo la cara se le empezaba a poner roja.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Sí que están envenenadas! -el pánico se apoderó de Kyoya y cogió el brazo de Isuzu, que seguía poniéndose roja y ni siquiera había dejado su mochila, para guiarla al baño.

-¡No...! Kyoya... -dijo la chica, que había tragado parte de la empanada y podía ya hablar mientras se abanicaba la boca con la mano- ¡Agua! Está muy... demasiado picante. ¡Aguaaguaaguaagua!

Cambiando de dirección, Kyoya la llevó hasta la cocina dónde en seguida llenó un vaso de agua y se lo pasó a Isuzu, que se bebió tres enteros hasta que recuperó un poco la tranquilidad.

-¿...estás bien? -preguntó Kyoya, que por fin había dejado la caja de comida y ahora estaba al lado de Isuzu, acariciándole el brazo en un intento de apoyo moral.

-¿Estás loco? -contestó la chica en su lugar, señalando con la mano la caja de comida que Kyoya había dejado por fin sobre la mesa de la cocina- ¿Pensabas comerte eso? Ya sé que te gusta la comida picante, pero eso... ¡sabe a fuego! ¿Es que quieres matarme?

-¡No! No lo he hecho yo, estaba en la puerta.

-En la puerta.

-Sí, en la puerta -respondió tranquilamente Kyoya, ahora que la crisis había pasado-. Llevo semanas recibiendo paquetes, que no sé de quién son, y hoy es la primera vez que abro uno para descubrir que es comida. Estaba pensando en tirarlo cuando has llegado tú y te lo has comido sin darme tiempo a decirte que no sé quién ha hecho esa comida -Isuzu asintió, sorbiendo poco a poco del agua que le quedaba en el vaso. De repente empezó a soltar risitas, intentando sin conseguirlo que Kyoya no se enterara-. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Es por eso por lo que has dicho que estaban envenenadas? -dijo Isuzu. Ante el silencio de Kyoya, no pudo contenerse y empezó a reírse a carcajadas-. ¡Tendrías que haberte visto la cara! ¡Nunca te había visto así!

-Gracias, me estaba preocupando por tu vida -dijo Kyoya sarcásticamente, dejando atrás a Isuzu que casi no se podía mover de la risa, para ir al salón. Al pasar frente a la mesa vio la caja de comida y cogió una empanada, echándosela a la boca. Sí que estaba picante, pero era justo el picante que le encantaba a Kyoya. Y sólo había una persona que sabía exactamente cuál era.

Mientras cogía unos palillos y oía de fondo a Isuzu recuperarse de su ataque de risa, cogió su móvil y envió un mensaje a Tachibana.

_Gracias. La próxima vez tienes que quedarte a comer._

Sentándose en el sofá llamó a Isuzu para elegir una película, mientras se comía la carne en salsa.

-No está tan picante, pero eres una debilucha.

-¡Hey!


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: ¡Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto, este capítulo lo he escrito desde el punto de vista de los otros hosts (no de Kyoya, como viene siendo mi costumbre) y de alguna manera no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien o estaba quedando un desastre total. En fin, lo doy por terminado y aquí está. ¡Disfruten!_

_En el universo de "A espaldas del mundo" Haruhi no va a Boston, sino que sigue en el Instituto Ouran con los gemelos mientras los otros chicos van a la universidad, sólo una nota para no confundir :)_

* * *

Dos camas, dos pares de zapatos, dos armarios con uniformes idénticos, dos cepillos de dientes, dos desayunos esperando y dos mochilas preparadas en la puerta de la mansión para ir al instituto. Mirando por la ventana de la limusina, Kaoru vio dos reflejos iguales: anoche habían dormido muy poco, ocupados como estaban ahora de organizar el Host Club (sinceramente, no sabían cómo Kyoya había podido llevar todas las cuentas él sólo, cuando ahora dos de ellos necesitaban horas y horas para que todo quedara perfecto y no caer en la bancarrota por el camino), a pesar de que no podía verse nítidamente en el cristal del coche, esa misma mañana había visto cómo los dos tenían las mismas ojeras bajo los ojos. Hikaru solía caer dormido en seguida, pero Kaoru ya estaba acostumbrado a verse así tras pasar una noche tras otra en la que no lograba dormir hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

Por mucho que intentaran mantener los ánimos, tenían que reconocer que el Instituto Ouran no había vuelto a ser lo mismo desde que todos los mayores habían pasado a la universidad: es cierto que Mori y Honey hacía ya más de un año que habían marchado, pero Kaoru no era tan cercano a ellos como con Tamaki y su ausencia no se notaba tanto porque el año anterior iban todos los días al Host Club. Pero este año no parecía que tuvieran tanto tiempo libre de sus estudios y los universitarios sólo podían pasarse de vez en cuando por su antiguo instituto. Muchas semanas los gemelos se sorprendían a sí mismos deseando sin saberlo que fuera viernes para salir corriendo de clase y esperar en la puerta del edificio de Kyoya para su cena semanal todos juntos, que se había convertido en cita obligatoria.

Haruhi veía mucho más a Tamaki, obviamente, e incluso a Kyoya cuando quedaban en la puerta de la universidad y los veía salir juntos a veces de las clases. Pero Kaoru sentía que de alguna manera los hermanos Hitachiin se habían quedado atrás, y por eso anoche, hablando sobre ello con Hikaru, habían decidido tomar medidas drásticas: ese era el día en el que el legado del Host Club del Instituto Ouran comenzaba. Pensando que al año siguiente Haruhi y los gemelos terminarían su educación allí y el Host Club se vería obligado a cerrar, tenían que empezar a buscar a nuevos candidatos y entrenarlos a conciencia para asegurarse de que futuras generaciones de estudiantes pudieran disfrutar del Club.

Ese era el día de las audiciones para nuevos hosts.

Y Kaoru esperaba que eso les mantuviera al menos entretenidos entre semana hasta que los viernes llegaran.

-Buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes.

-¿Nos dices tu nombre y tu edad? ¿Por qué quieres pertenecer al Host Club?

Hasta esas dos preguntas todas las audiciones habían salido bien, después todo se complicaba: Hikaru había acabado con tres tazas de té encima debido a que los aspirantes a hosts estaban demasiado nerviosos para servirlo correctamente; Haruhi había conseguido un uniforme de chica y aunque intentaba actuar lo mejor que podía, no conseguía hacer de cliente enamoradiza típica con ninguno de los aspirantes, sino que acababa lanzando algún comentario cortante que los hacía quedarse en blanco; y Kaoru había descartado a tantas personas que si entre los cinco siguientes no aparecía ningún chico que mereciera la pena iba a declarar su derrota por el día de hoy.

-¡Siguiente! -gritó Hikaru a su lado, cogiendo del brazo a su hermano para intentar calmarlo- Ya verás como alguno de ellos vale para esto, sólo hay que tener paciencia.

-Lo sé, lo sé -suspiró Kaoru- ¿Cómo es que Tamaki nos encontró a todos y fundó el Club sin problemas? No entiendo cómo nos está costando tanto a nosotros.

-Siempre podemos elegir a los más educados y enseñarles cómo se hace -sugirió su hermano, a lo que Haruhi se acercó a ellos y se sentó al otro lado de Kaoru en el sofá, suspirando y alisándose el vestido.

-Necesitaremos más de una década para enseñarles algo a esta gente.

-¿Hola? -dijo una voz desde la puerta.

-¡Pasa! -exclamaron los gemelos a la vez, moviendo la cabeza simultáneamente dando la sensación de que eran un reflejos uno del otro si no fuera por el diferente tinte de pelo.

De la misma manera, la cara de confusión al ver al chico que entró por la puerta en los dos era la misma.

-Hola -sonrió el rubio, sentándose en el sofá frente a ellos con una sonrisa coqueta en la cara. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no llevaba ese uniforme, pero no había manera de confundir al joven aspirante como Honey-. Mi nombre es Haninozuka Mitsukuni, y me gustaría entrar en el Host Club.

-P-Pero... -tartamudeó Hikaru, con los ojos como platos al igual que los otros dos hosts.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Honey inocentemente, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y estirando un poco las mangas de su chaqueta azul: estaba claro que alguien le había dejado el uniforme de Ouran, puesto que desde que entró a la universidad Honey había dado un estirón y estaba ya a la altura de los gemelos.

-Es que...

-¿Por qué crees que estás preparado para entrar en el Host Club? -preguntó Haruhi antes de que Hikaru pudiera decir nada. Los gemelos la miraron extrañada y Kaoru sintió cómo una bombilla se encendía sobre sus cabezas al ver la mirada divertida que pasó entre el rubio y la chica.

-Bueno, creo que lo puedo hacer bastante bien -sonrió seductoramente Honey-. Tengo... experiencia.

Por un momento la sala se quedó en silencio, y acto seguido los gemelos se echaron a reír con lágrimas cayéndoles por las mejillas, teniendo que agarrarse uno al otro para poder mantenerse erguidos: jamás habían visto a Honey haciendo otro papel que no fuera el de niño inocente, y esta nueva versión de su amigo intentando ser maduro y seductor no se acercaba para nada a la personalidad que conocían de él (aunque todo había que decirlo, Kaoru pensaba que si fuera un candidato real lo cogería sin dudar, el nuevo aspecto de Honey tras haber crecido unos cuantos centímetros y el esfuerzo que ponía en agravar su voz habría surtido efecto en cualquier clienta, que hubiera caído al suelo de lo caballeroso que era Honey en esos momentos).

-M-muy, biennn -anotando algo en su libreta, Kaoru se secó las lágrimas de la cara e indicó a Honey la mesa que había entre ellos-, ¿puedes mostrarnos cómo servirías el té a una señorita?

Con una gran sonrisa Honey se dispuso a servir el té, que compartió alegremente con Haruhi mientras hablaba seductoramente con ella como si realmente fuera el host perfecto con una clienta desconocida. Incluso en una ocasión (que Hikaru plasmó para siempre con la cámara de su móvil) Honey hizo que Haruhi se sonrojara.

-¿Hola? -exclamó alguien desde la puerta- ¿Se puede pasar?

-No, lo siento. Tienes que esperar a que... -pero las palabras se quedaron en la garganta de Kaoru, que vio cómo Tamaki entraba en la sala de música nº3, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y quedándose en la puerta sonriente.

-Me encantaría entrar en el Host Club, así que no puedo esperar más a mi entrevista -sonrió el rubio, acercándose animadamente al sofá donde Honey estaba sentado y sentándose a su lado.

Con una mirada traviesa entre los gemelos, Kaoru dejó la libreta a un lado (ahora entendía por qué Kyoya siempre llevaba una, ¡había tantas cosas de las que acordarse y apuntar para que el Host Club funcionara!) y ambos se sentaron a cada lado de los rubios, con una sonrisa seductora en sus caras.

Tamaki y Honey no dejaron de sonreír, pero se acercaron uno al otro para intentar evitar a los gemelos, que no hicieron más que acercarse más a ellos y dejarlos atrapados entre los dos.

-Así que...

-...pensáis que...

-...podéis entrar en el Host Club -terminaron los Hitachiin a la vez, cogiendo cada uno la barbilla de cada rubio y haciendo que les mirasen.

-Hay que tener un don especial...

-...que no todo el mundo tiene...

A cada frase iban acercando las caras de los rubios cada vez más a las suyas.

-...hay que ser sofisticado...

-... seductor y elegante...

-...sin caer en lo vulgar...

Los labios de los gemelos estaban rozando los oídos de los otros chicos, congelados en sus sitios.

-...¿creéis que podéis hacerlo...?

-¿...mejor que nosotros?

Haruhi, desde el otro sofá, estaba mirándoles con una taza de té entre el plato y su boca, esperando a ver qué pasaba. En la mano de Hikaru estaba la barbilla de Tamaki, que empezó a temblar durante unos segundos y al poco tiempo una carcajada casi sale de su boca, que intentó mantener cerrada ante todo lo que pasara. A su lado Honey, con la barbilla en la mano de Kaoru, también intentaba mantener la risa. Por encima de los hombros de ambos, Hikaru miró a Kaoru cuyos ojos se estaban empezando a llenar de lágrimas del esfuerzo de aguantarse y no romper el momento riéndose.

-Cuando queráis os reís en voz alta, que veros intentar aguantaros es patético -comentó Haruhi, sorbiendo su té en ese momento.

Y por fin los cuatro chicos se deshicieron en carcajadas, apoyándose unos en otros.

-¡Oh, dios mío! -consiguió decir al final Tamaki, agarrándose el estómago que le dolía de tanto reír- ¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no os veía hacer eso!

-¡Porque no has visto a Honey! -le respondió Hikaru- Ha venido en modo seductor, ¡y Haruhi se ha puesto roja y todo cuando ha hecho de Host con ella!

-Eso es pura mentira -dijo Haruhi, sonrojándose justo en ese momento al recordarlo.

-No lo es -se burló Hikaru-, tengo fotos para demostrarlo.

Tamaki soltó una exclamación indignada.

-¡Honey! ¿Cómo te atreves? -dijo teatralmente- Pensaba que éramos amigos...

-Lo siento, Tamaki -respondió un Honey que volvía a tener un aura divertida a su alrededor, que recordaba a como era antes en el Host Club-. Pero era mi deber como host.

-Estás perdonado -dijo Haruhi en vez de Tamaki. Éste se levantó del sillón y Haruhi se dio cuenta de que los pantalones se le habían quedado un poco cortos desde que pasó a la universidad.

-Creo que ya es hora de descansar por hoy, ¿os apetece cenar juntos? He visto un restaurante plebeyo genial, dicen que es de comida gigante y te hacen unas hamburguesas de grandes como...

-¡Espera! -exclamó Kaoru entrando en pánico- ¡Ya son las siete! ¿Y el resto de candidatos? ¡Nos hemos olvidado completamente de ellos!

-No os preocupéis por eso -sonrió Honey, que ya estaba en la puerta. Al abrirla todos pudieron ver a Kyoya y a Mori apoyados en una de las ventanas del pasillo, esperándoles.

-¿Pero qué...?

-¡Si antes estaba el pasillo lleno de gente!

-Antes -dijo simplemente Kyoya, dándole a Kaoru una hoja con siete nombres escritos-. Si tenéis que elegir, que sea a alguno de estos.

-¡Vamos, vamos, Kyoya! -apresuró Tamaki, cogiendo al chico con un brazo y a Haruhi con el otro- Déjate los negocios para más tarde, a este paso vamos a llegar y no va a haber mesa.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que quiero ir a cenar a dónde sea que hayas elegido tú?

-Porque es un sitio donde te dan mucho de comer por muy poco dinero. Y lo que te sobra te lo puedes llevar a casa.

-...a veces te odio con toda mi alma.

-¿Hay pasteles gigantes también, Tamaki?

-¡Claro! Mori y yo lo vimos el otro día y decidimos que teníamos que ir sí o sí.

-Ahá.

-¡Kaoru, Hikaru! ¡Cerrad bien el Host Club!

-Ya va, ya va.

Mientras echaba la llave a la puerta del club, Kaoru sonrió para sí recordando la actitud de Honey actuando como host. Las cosas habían cambiado, sí, _Pero si se hubieran quedado como antes todo este tiempo hubiera sido muy aburrido_.

-¡Deja de pensar en los exámenes y vamos ya Kaoru! -insistió su hermano a su lado.

-Vaaamos, vamos.


End file.
